Sakura's Pain and Sasuke's Healing
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village and finds out that Sakura suffered greatly when he left, can he save her from her pain? Or will her pain be too much for her to bear?


**Hey guys! Long time no see! I am so sorry for not updating lately, I have been super busy lately with school, work, and the dentist, and then my computer crashed so i had to but a new laptop too! But to make it up to you here is a new story! I will be updating some of my stories as soon as i can i promise! So ENJOY A NEW STORY YAY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke and Sakura would have been together a loooooooong time ago and he wouldnt have left. **

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a tree with her eyes closed, she was just so distant and not knowing what to do or how to react now that Sasuke was back. She was scared to talk to him in fear that he would leave the village again, she didn't go near him and couldn't even look him in the eyes. When he left she had constant nightmares about the night he left, and she suffered a great deal because of it. She went into a severe state of depression, and almost killed herself because she was so blinded by the intense sadness that she felt. So she was very wary of him, and didn't want to end up like she was before. It took her months to recover, and Tsunade was very concerned about her apprentice. She had made sure that she was watched all the time, scared that she was going to try to kill herself again.<p>

When Sasuke came back to the village everyone was weary of him, and Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's friends were scared that he would break her further if the two met. They were scared how she would act when she found out that he had returned. When she did finally find out about it, she didn't say anything about it and was very quiet. When they finally crossed paths, Sasuke was surprised to see that Sakura didn't really acknowledge the fact that he was there and stayed quiet. He wondered why she was so silent, since she would always flirt and annoy him all the time. He noticed that she looked really uncomfortable, and looked upset and hurt around him. He wondered what happened to her to cause her to be like this, Kakashi noticed Sakura's discomfort and led her away from him. The minute he did that Sasuke noticed that Sakura went back to her happy self that she was.

He felt kind of hurt that she was comfortable around everyone but him, and wanted to know why she was so distant with him now. So when Sasuke and Naruto went training like they used to, he asked him about her weird behavior. Naruto froze and his expression turned serious when she was mentioned which surprised him, "She has been through a lot these past 2 years, when you left…..she got really depressed. She constantly blamed herself and thought that it was her fault that you left, she locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out for days. She went into a state of depression, and then it finally got so bad that….she tried to kill herself. I was the one who found her, she cut herself, and then she hung herself and when I found her she was unconscious hanging from her ceiling with a rope around her neck with blood dripping from her arms onto the floor. If I had come a second later…she wouldn't have made it, we were all worried about her and Tsunade had her watched all the time because she was scared that she would try it again. She took a long time to recover, and she still isn't fully recovered. She took it really hard when you left, and she still has nightmares about the night you left and the day you tried to kill her back in Iron Country. The thing is though; she isn't mad at you for trying to kill her. She told me that she deserved it, she's mad at herself for trying to kill you and she has nightmares of going through with it. I hate seeing her suffer like she is, and when you came back we were scared that she would go back into her depression." He explained with a sad expression.

Sasuke was shocked at what he had told him, he never thought nor realized just how much leaving the village that night affected her. He felt horrible for being the cause of her pain, and wanted to fix what he has caused. He knew that if she was ever to be the girl she used to be, he would have to be the one to do it. So after they finished training, Sasuke went off in search of Sakura wanting to fix the damage that he has caused. He found her in a secluded part of the village sitting in the grass, she was looking off into the distance with a sad look on her face.

He approached her and sat down next to her, she noticed someone next to her and turned to see who it was and was shocked to see it was the person she least wanted to see, "Sakura." He softly stated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Sasuke." She replied. He was shocked that she didn't add the honorific to his name and knew that she was severely affected by what he had done to her, he sighed and looked down at the grass, "I'm sorry." He softly replied. She went wide-eyed and her head shot in his direction not believing what she had heard, he look over to her and looked her in the eyes. She saw regret swimming in his onyx orbs and was shocked, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Sakura, I never realized that I had hurt you so much. Naruto told me what happened, and I feel horrible for causing you such grief. I don't blame you for what happened in Iron, and to be honest I deserved it. You did what you had to do, and you did what you thought was best. I kind of wish you went through with it and killed me, I don't deserve to live after what I did to you." He softly replied.

She went wide-eyed, shocked at what he had just told her and she finally spoke, "No, that isn't true. You didn't deserve that Sasuke, I am the one who deserved it. I felt horrible about almost killing you; that is the main reason why I went into a state of depression. I felt like I betrayed you, and that after all of the times I said that I loved you and how I would always love you; I go off and try to kill you as if I didn't mean what I told you countless times. You only did what you had to do, I understand why you left now and you had good reasoning too. At first I blamed myself for you leaving, always thinking that if I wasn't so annoying or tried harder to make you stay then you would have. Now I realize that no matter what I could have or would have done it wouldn't have changed anything and you still would have left anyway, sometimes I find myself thinking, if I wasn't as annoying, if I was stronger when we were genin I could have saved you from getting the curse mark during the Chunin Exams. I wish that I would have been able to jump in the way and take the bite for you, thinking that if I did that then you would have had no reason to leave the village. I always came to the same conclusion though, and always thought that even if you didn't get the curse mark, you would have still found a reason to leave the village. Even now I still think that even though you are back, you are going to end up leaving again so I have been keeping my distance not wanting to get too used to you being hear so that if you do leave it won't hurt as much." She softly admitted.

He sat there wide-eyed and what the pink haired girl just told him, and he was shocked that she was still believing that he would leave again. He decided then and there that he would prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere anymore, and that this time he was staying for good. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms, causing the girl to gasp in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close to him, "I'm not going anywhere, this time I am staying for good. I swear to you that I will make it up to you and that I won't make the same mistake a second time, I won't you again and I don't plan on ever making you go through what you did a second time. I will make it up to you for all the time I missed, and I won't treat you like I used to." He softly whispered to her.

She was frozen, shocked that he was willing to do this for her and she began to tear up. When he said another apology that's when she finally broke and she began to cry her eyes out, he sat there and just held her tighter not wanting to let her go. He knew that she needed this, and he wanted to comfort her and be there for her. He swore to himself then and there that he would protect this girl no matter what, and that he would never hurt her ever again.

She was crying her eyes out, and she let all of her emotions leak wanting to just make them disappear. He just tightened her hold on her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, she gripped his shirt scared that if she let go he would vanish. "I'm not going anywhere Sakura, I swear to you that I won't leave you again." He softly cooed. After a while her cries turned into soft sobs, and then she finally stopped crying still refusing to release her hold on his shirt. They sat there for a while, his arms were still wrapped around her, and her head was laying against his chest with one hand gripping his shirt and the other around his torso. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves, she felt a lot better and felt really safe in his arms. She wanted to stay in his arms for as long as she could, wanting to feel the warmth of his body against her own. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, content in each other's arms feeling relaxed. Finally they broke apart and he helped her to her feet, she still had a hold of his shirt and he smiled and grabbed her hand in his own and began walking back into the more populated part of the village.

He walked her back to her apartment and she thanked him, when he turned around to head back to his own home she had instinctively grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned to face her and saw that she had a look of fear in her eyes, he went over to her until they were inches apart and pulled her into his chest, "I'm not going anywhere I promise, I am staying right here and I am not leaving the village again. If you get scared that I am going to leave again, just come by my place okay? Whenever you are scared or sad you can come to my place, I promise that this time I am here to stay. There is nothing to worry about I promise, so don't be scared." He softly replied. He felt her nod into his chest and then she pulled back and gave him a small smile, he smiled in return and wished her a goodnight and then turned and left for his own home.

She watched him leave and she seeing his back walking away from her made her think of the night that he left, she shook the thought from her mind and turned to enter into her home. She took off her shoes at the doorway and then walked into her room to take a shower and change into her pajamas, after she was all cleaned up and changed she went into her kitchen to make something to eat since she hadn't eaten in a while. Once she finished her meal, she cleaned up the mess and put the dishes in the sink and headed back to her room to get some sleep. She turned off her light and got into her bed, she smiled at what happened between her and Sasuke and soon drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
